The Kamehameha Wave
The Kamehameha Wave (\''Kamesen'nin no Kamehameha''; "Kame sen'nin's Kamehameha") is the eighth episode of Dragon Ball and the eighth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Goku and Chi-Chi finally make it to the Kame House. However, Chi-Chi is a little skeptical about whether or not that is Master Roshi, so she throws her helmet blade to see if he could dodge it. He senses the attack but not soon enough to dodge it. While Chi-Chi berates him, the Turtle Hermit pulls out his Hermit Club Card as proof. Chi-Chi apologizes and pulls out the blade from Master Roshi's forehead. Master Roshi then talks to Goku in secret and says that he will let them use the Bansho Fan if Goku sets him up on a date with Bulma. Goku agrees, and the master also mentions not to tell Chi-Chi about the deal. While searching for the Bansho Fan, Turtle mentions that Master Roshi was last using it as a placemat. The hermit says that he threw it out because it was sticky from some juice he spilled on it. Master Roshi then decides to go to Fire Mountain himself to put out the fire. After calling Baby Gamera, the three were on their way. Upon arriving at Fire Mountain, Ox-King rushes to greet his old master, and Master Roshi immediately falls to the ground (riding around in circles made him dizzy). After berating Ox-King for killing people over his treasure in his castle, the mighty giant begs for his forgiveness. Meanwhile, Master Roshi pulls Goku and Bulma aside and explains the deal he made with Goku. At first, Bulma gets very mad, but Master Roshi points out that the Dragon Ball is still inside the castle. Bulma will only go on a date with him when the hermit puts out the fire. After taking off his Turtle Shell and shirt, Master Roshi starts to bulk up his scrawny body instantly. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar are still staring in awe. After harnessing his energy and uttering the phrase “Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha,” Master Roshi releases the energy towards the castle. When it was all over, he returns to his normal self, but everyone mentions that even though the fire is out, the castle is destroyed as well. However, Bulma was able to find the Dragon Ball in the rubble. Master Roshi tells Goku that the Kamehameha took him 50 years to perfect. However, Goku manages to perform it within 50 seconds, and destroys the capsule car in the process. Then, Goku mentions that it was not as powerful as Master Roshi's. Master Roshi is dumbfounded, but after Ox-King mentions that he is the grandson of Grandpa Gohan, they briefly talk about him. When Bulma sees that Goku destroyed the car, she becomes upset, but the Ox-King offers the group a hovercar to use for a job well done. However, before Goku, Bulma, and Oolong take off, Master Roshi reminds Bulma about the deal. Quickly, Bulma pulls Oolong aside and asks him to go on the date with Roshi in her place. At first Oolong declines but after some convincing from Bulma, he relents. Oolong then changes into a short and chubby version of Bulma, much to her annoyance. He changes into an identical version of Bulma and goes on his date with Master Roshi. On this date, which is nothing more than a walk, Oolong (turned as Bulma) shows Roshi his breasts, which totally floors the master and the "date" is effectively over. Watching from a distance, the real Bulma cannot believe that Oolong did such a thing. Goku and Chi-Chi talk for a little bit with both asking if they will think about each other. Eventually, the group takes off, and Yamcha and Puar follow in their own air car. Major Events * Goku and Chi-Chi arrive at Kame House and convince Roshi to go put out the flames on Fire Mountain. * Master Roshi puts out the flames on Fire Mountain with the Kamehameha Wave, but destroys the castle in the process. * Goku learns the Kamehameha Wave, and blows up the car Yamcha gave them in the process. * Bulma, Goku, and Oolong obtain the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Voice cast Battles Chi-Chi vs. Master Roshi Techniques *Stay Away From Me! - Used by Chi-Chi. *Flight - Used by Puar. *MAX Power Kamehameha - Used by Master Roshi. *Kamehameha - Used by Goku. *Wolf Fang Fist - Used by Yamcha. (mentioned only) *Shapeshifting - Used by Oolong. Transformations *''Max Power'' - Used by Master Roshi. *Bulma - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. Appearances Locations *Earth **Kame House **Fire Mountain Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Chi-Chi's helmet *Bansho Fan (mentioned and flashback only) *Sunglasses *Turtle Shell *Tail *Fountain of Youth (mentioned only) *Television *Bunny costume *Dragon Radar *Car *Dragon Ball (Seven-star Ball) *DynoCap *Hovercar Edits Visual Edits Scene Removals *In the early English dub, the scene where Oolong disguised as Bulma and exposing his breasts to Master Roshi giving him a nosebleed was completely removed. Dialogue Edits *The Ocean Group Dub replaced Master Roshi wanting to see Bulma's breasts with setting Master Roshi up on a date with an old woman like him. **In the edited FUNimation Dub shown on Cartoon Network, Master Roshi wanted Bulma to walk on the beach with him. Trivia *This is the first time in the series that a Kamehameha is used. *The edited 1995 dub of this episode uses the misspelling "Kamehameah." *Many times throughout this episode, Bulma appears wearing no blue tights, and instead has bare skin. For example, this occurs when she is about to enter the new car. *This is the last non-filler appearance of Chi-Chi as a kid. *When Goku fires the Kamehameha, he has two right hands. Gallery Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes